Un alto en el camino
by Valdemar
Summary: El joven Hannibal Lecter ha de hacer un alto en su camino y, por casualidad, se encuentra con alguien que será muy importante en su futuro


Esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió tras ver _Hannibal Rising_. No sé si la concordancia entre las edades de los personajes sea exacta, pero investigando en Internet hallé que Lecter es alrededor de 20 años mayor que Clarice Starling (año arriba, año abajo). Hace mucho que leí los libros, así que disculpad si hay alguna inconsistencia con el canon.

La historia se sitúa algo después del final de la película, así que hay algunos spoilers de ese final.

**Summary**: El joven Hannibal Lecter ha de hacer un alto en su camino y, por casualidad, se encuentra con alguien que será muy importante en su futuro.

**Género**: General

**Personajes**: Hannibal Lecter, Clarice Starling

**Rating**: PG (K).

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores y productores Thomas Harris, Peter Webber, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, etc. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

**Un alto en el camino**

El coche se detuvo en la estación de servicio de un pequeño pueblo de Virginia Occidental. De allí bajó un joven de unos 25 años, alto y delgado. Llevaba el cabello oscuro cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás y ropas sobrias pero elegantes. Aunque atractivo, su semblante era duro, con facciones angulosas y pómulos muy marcados, y sus ojos azules exteriorizaban una frialdad impresionante. El único rasgo de sensualidad que se podía percibir en su rostro eran unos labios llenos y voluptuosos, pero que muy raramente sonreían.

– Llene el depósito. – le ordenó lacónicamente al encargado, mientras se adentraba en la tienda.

Apenas dos minutos después, un coche patrulla se detuvo en la estación. Hannibal Lecter lo vio pero no pareció impresionado ni alarmado de ningún modo. Montreal estaba muy lejos y no era probable que lo buscaran en ese pueblo por la muerte de Bronys Grentz, y mucho menos por sus otros asesinatos en Europa. Además, aparte de ese provinciano de Popil… ¿alguien iba a preocuparse por las muertes de aquellos bastardos criminales de guerra? Siguió realizando sus compras con toda tranquilidad, y cuando terminó, pidió al encargado la llave del baño. No porque quisiera esconderse, que no le hacía ninguna falta, sino porque en verdad tenía que ir. Aunque ya lo hubieran calificado varias veces como monstruo, hasta que se demostrase lo contrario, seguía siendo humano… ¿no? Y tenía que orinar como todo el mundo.

Del coche patrulla se apearon dos personas, un hombre y una niña pequeña. El hombre se veía sencillo y hasta rudo, casi parecía más un granjero que un policía y aún más yendo de paisano, pero sus ojos mostraban una expresión afable e inteligente. La niña apenas tendría unos 5 ó 6 años, llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros. Tenía la tez bronceada por el sol como su padre y la misma mirada despierta en sus ojos azules. Dos trenzas de color castaño le caían por la espalda.

Nada más bajar del coche, la niña, inquieta por la inmovilidad del viaje, salió correteando por toda la estación de servicio y llegó a dar la vuelta hacia la parte trasera, desoyendo las llamadas de su padre.

La niña corría sin mirar hacia delante y se chocó con el joven que regresaba del baño. Casi cayó de espaldas, pero el chico la sostuvo por los hombros, ayudándola a conservar el equilibrio. Ella lo miró, impresionada por la imponente apariencia física del muchacho y sobre todo por la seriedad de su rostro.

– Lo… lo siento, señor.

El joven no sonrió, pero su semblante se relajó.

– No pasa nada.

A lo lejos, se oyó una voz profunda y masculina.

– ¡Hija!... ¡Cariño, dónde estás!

Enseguida apareció el policía buscando a la niña. En cuanto los divisó, en sus ojos apareció una mirada de disgusto, pero casi parecía más molesto por la escapada de la niña que asustado por encontrarla hablando con un extraño. Por su reacción, se diría que la niña solía hacer ese tipo de cosas a menudo.

– Cariño… ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te alejes de mí… y que no molestes a las personas? – le reprendió con suavidad.

La chiquilla, algo enfurruñada, bajó la cabeza.

– Lo siento, papá…

– No pasa nada, de verdad… – repitió el joven – No me estaba molestando.

– Perdónela, de verdad, no puede evitarlo. – explicó el hombre – Es así de curiosa, no se puede estar quieta. Le encanta meterse en todos los sitios y fisgonearlo todo.

– La curiosidad no es mala… – contestó el muchacho – Después de todo, es el germen del conocimiento.

Miró a la niña, y por primera vez le sonrió con simpatía. Ella, complacida, le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Soy George Starling, el sheriff del pueblo. – se presentó el policía, alargando la mano y señalando a la niña con un gesto de cabeza – Y esta pequeña exploradora es mi hija Clarice.

– Encantado. Yo soy Robert Fell – respondió el joven estrechando la mano del sheriff, y después se agachó para hacer lo mismo con la niña – Hola, Clarice.

La niña le dio la mano solemnemente, escrutando su rostro.

– Tienes los ojos tristes.

– ¡Clarice! – le reconvino su padre.

– No se preocupe, no tiene importancia. No me ha ofendido. – aseguró Hannibal.

– Qué niña ésta. Se le ocurren las ideas más peregrinas y las suelta tal y como le vienen a la cabeza.

– Me gusta la gente que dice lo que piensa… – repuso Hannibal.

Starling miró a su hija con cariño. Hannibal reconoció esa mirada, la de un padre que dejaba a su hija por imposible pero que pese a todo la adoraba. Cuando vivía, su padre también lo había mirado a él así.

– Su cara no me suena. Supongo que no es de aquí… – comentó Starling, volviéndose de nuevo hacia él.

"_Muy bien, Sherlock_", pensó Hannibal con desprecio. "_¿Cómo ha llegado a tan brillante conclusión?... ¿Tal vez ha visto que mi aspecto no es en absoluto pueblerino como el suyo, o quizás ha sido mi acento?_". Pero se guardó sus pensamientos para él y se limitó a sonreír levemente negando con la cabeza.

– No, de Europa. Sólo estoy de paso.

– ¿Hacia dónde se dirige?

– Hacia Baltimore.

– Oh… ¿a estudiar, tal vez?

– Algo así. Voy a acabar mis prácticas de medicina. – A saber por qué le estaba contando todo eso, pero bueno, tampoco suponía ningún riesgo para él. Después de marcharse, ni aquel hombre ni la niña volverían a verlo nunca.

Se dirigía al Hospital Universitario Johns Hopkins, con una carta de recomendación del Doctor Dumas, su mentor en el Liceo de París. Quería ser psiquiatra. Ya el cuerpo humano no entrañaba ningún misterio para él, lo había estudiado en profundidad y experimentado en todos sus sentidos: vista, oído, tacto, olfato… y gusto. No estaba mal, pero seguro que penetrar en los recovecos y sinuosidades de la mente humana y retorcerlos aún más era todavía más apasionante.

– ¡Un médico, maravilloso! – se congratuló el Sheriff Starling. – Cuando yo era un crío quería ser médico, pero las cosas salieron de otro modo.

– Y tú… ¿qué quieres ser de mayor? – Hannibal le preguntó a la niña.

De pronto, pareció que a la pequeña le hubiera entrado un ataque de vergüenza y se pegó a los pantalones de su padre.

– Seré policía como mi papá… ¡una gran policía! – exclamó entre tímida y orgullosa.

El hombre lanzó una sonora carcajada.

– ¡Estos niños...! Al principio siempre quieren ser como sus padres, pero luego cambian de opinión y quieren ser astronautas, cantantes de rock o estrellas de cine.

El joven no contestó, pero sonrió cortésmente, fingiendo un educado interés. En realidad, el hombre le parecía amable pero zafio y vulgar, el típico policía palurdo de pueblo. Pero la niña era diferente. No sabía por qué, pero podía percibir que era especial. Era muy, muy espabilada, con una fuerte personalidad que le atraía casi magnéticamente.

Pero aun así, debía irse. Le habría gustado quedarse y averiguar más cosas de ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a aguantar las torpes cortesías de su padre, ni a revelar más de lo que debía. Tampoco tenía ganas de esforzarse para urdir alguna historia. No le costaba trabajo mentir ante cien tribunales o engañar a mil polígrafos, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía, le producía malestar mentir ante los ojos crédulos e inocentes de aquella chiquilla.

– Bueno, debo continuar mi viaje… Ha sido un placer, Sheriff Starling. Gracias por su amabilidad.

– De nada muchacho, igualmente. Espero que tenga mucho éxito en Baltimore.

– Gracias, yo también… – volvió a inclinarse hacia la niña. – Encantado de conocerte, Clarice.

– Me gustas. – declaró ella con espontaneidad infantil – Eres callado pero simpático… ¿volveré a verte alguna vez?

Él le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo.

– Quién sabe, pequeña… quizás algún día.

Al arrancar su coche y circular lentamente para salir de la estación de servicio, aún echó un último vistazo hacia el coche patrulla. El capó estaba abierto y el Sheriff Starling estaba inclinado sobre la parte delantera del coche, examinando algo del motor o tal vez si el radiador tenía suficiente agua. Pero la niña sí estaba mirando en su dirección y sus miradas se encontraron.

Hannibal sonrió a la pequeña y levantó levemente la mano en un gesto de despedida. La niña le devolvió una amplia sonrisa y agitó la mano con entusiasmo. Sus ojos, sus tiernas mejillas, todo su rostro resplandecía con alegría e inocencia.

Le recordó a Mischa.

"_Clarice…_", se dijo Hannibal. "_Sí, tal vez volvamos a vernos_".

* * *


End file.
